Warnings and Disasters
Earthquakes Earthquakes in California are common occurrences since the state is located on the San Andreas Fault, which cuts across California and forms the tectonic boundary between the Pacific and the North American Plate. There are many thousands of small earthquakes per year, most of them so small that they are not felt. The Bluewater area is home to a number of euarthquake faults, the largest of which is the Santa Ynez Fault, which is 80 miles long and runs just north of the cit.y The fault is believed to be capable of triggering an earthquake as powerful as a 7.5. Earthquakes in Bluewater 1925--Bluewater was hit with a magnitude 6.8 earthquake that heavily damaged the city. 1978--The most destructive earthquake in Bluewater history, a magnitude 5.1. 65 people were injured and 2 were killed. 2013--Bluewater area was hit with a 4.8 magnitude earthquake, the only reported effects were a few photo frames falling off of walls. Wildfires 2009--The 2009 California wildfires were a series of 63 wildfiresthat were active in the state of California during the year 2009. The fires burned more than 336,020 acres of land from the beginning of July through late November due to red flag warnings, destroying hundreds of structures and killing two people. Early August the fires hit Bluewater and burned 7,800 acres of land. 2013--A wildfire destroys 1,900 acres of land just outside of Bluewater. No deaths and no injuries were ever reported. Mountain Lion More than half of California is moutain lion habitat. They generally exist anywhere that deer are found, which includes the forests and surrounding are of Bluewater. Mountain lions, if allowed, will eat pet and livestock. In rare cases they will attack people. There have been several known mountain lion attacks in Bluewater's history, there hasn't been a mountian lion killed due to attacking a human since 2001. Known mountain lion attacks 2001--Harold Wiseman, 76, shoots and kills an adult male mountain lion after it attacked and killed his granddaughter, Lynn Parkman. 2004--Mae Bartlet, 31, manages to escape with minor injuries after a mountian lion corners her during her morning run. 2005--Ginger Lott,7, is violently attacked while playing on her front lawn and dies two weeks in the hospital after her attack. 2007--William Sharpe, 36, is killed by an adult female mountain lion while defending his 3 year old son. 2009--A farm horse is attacked and killed on the property of Harper Mapp. 2010--Zane Desmond escapes unharmed after a female mountain lion attempted to grab his leg while hiking. 2010--While six months pregnant Mischa Khovansky survived with minimal injuries, mountain lion was never found. 2013--a German Shepherd was found dead after having been attacked. Hurricanes A California hurricane is a tropical cyclone that affects the state of California. Usually, only the remnants of tropical cyclones affect California. Since 1900, two tropical storms have hit California, one by direct landfall from offshore, another after making landfall in Mexico. Since 1900, only four tropical cyclones have brought gale-force winds to the Southwestern Unites States. They are an unnamed tropical storm that made landfall near San Pedro in 1939, the remnants of Hurricane Joanne in 1972, the remnants of Hurricane Kathleen in 1976, and Hurricane Nora in 1997 which entered California as a tropical storm. In addition, a recently-discovered and reconstructed hurricane just missed making landfall in 1858. Hurricanes in Bluewater 1910--The remnants of a hurricane brought rain in early September. 2007--Remnants of Hurricane Dean make landfall in the Buewater area, triggering heavy rains and minor flooding throughout the Southern California Area. Crime While Bluewater's crime isn't very heavy there have been a few major incidents 2013-Two mafia leaders, Darius Fitzgerald III and Ianto Price were arrested and imprisoned having been running guns and guns out of Bluewater for years. 2016-High School history teacher Rhyle Jack was brought in for questioning on a murder and confessed to the murder of 24 other men.